In Nine Days
by Garnetta
Summary: Fic terjemahan karya cutecrazyice dengan judul yang sama. "Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan itu padaku dalam sembilan hari!" Itulah yang terjadi sebelumnya, atau berlari keliling Konoha dalam keadaan telanjang. Tentu membuat Uchiha jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal yang mudah, bukan?/Multichap for SasuSaku FanDay!
1. 1: Prolog

Fanfic multichap untuk memperingati SasuSaku FanDay.

Warning: Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal ada lemon sejenisnya. Jadi mengapa ini ditaruh di rated M.

Enjoy, minna!

Prolog: Taruhan

Mereka berdua mabuk ketika mereka membuat taruhan itu.

"_Forehead_, dia telah kembali selama dua tahun—dua tahun yang ganjil dan kau masih tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak satu hal pun. Jika aku tidak sudah punya Shikamaru, aku mau dengannya dalam waktu yang cepat. Mengapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?".

Ada bunyi cegukan saat si rambut pirang, bermata biru, kunoichi yang seksi ini mengambil tegukan lain dari sakenya, dan memandang sahabat lamanya (dan ya, sekali rival). Dia melirik gadis di sebelahnya dengan kritis.

"Oh, demi Kami-sama...kau masih jatuh cinta padanya?".

Si rambut merah muda, bermata hijau, kunoichi ramping ini (dia sebelumnya tidak seksi seperti yang lain, tapi meskipun begitu dia punya lekukan yang tajam) terlihat awas dengan pernyataan itu, menimbulkan sebuah cegukan bergiliran. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Tidak—tentu saja tidak!".

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" teriak di pirang, tantangan bergetar dalam suara mabuknya. "Buktikan itu padaku dalam sembilan hari!".

"Akan aku buktikan!".

"Oke, lalu—bercinta dengannya! Buat dia menginginkanmu! Membutuhkanmu—termasuk mencintaimu!".

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, _Pig?_".

Sunyi. Lalu...

"Karena kau akan meninggalkan dia di akhir,".

Sebuah taruhan bodoh. Tolo, taruhan yang tolol.

Dan Haruno Sakura tahu dia tidak akan bisa menariknya kembali.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ini bukan tentang harga diri. Dia tahu ini bukan tentang harga diri. Ini hanya ketika dia akhirnya kembali waras, Ino datang ke pintunya, menuntut dia menegakkan kehormatannya dan tidak menarik kembali taruhan—karena jika dia benar-benar berani, hukumannya adalah dia berlari keliling Konoha untuk satu hari penuh.

Telanjang.

Dan kemudian, dari atas semuanya harus polos, dia juga harus berteriak mengakui bahwa dia adalah pecundang.

Dia ingat Gai menantang Kakashi hal yang sama setahun yang lalu, dan untungnya Kakashi yang memenangkannya. Namun gambaran Gai yang kalah berlari keliling Konoha dalam keadaan telanjang masih jelas teringat di pikirannya, dan itu adalah..._well_, membuatnya mual. Ugh.

Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

Mungkin ada solusi untuk dia agar keluar dari masalah ini.

"Dengar, Ino," Sakura memulai, setelah mendapatkan secangkir kopi untuk hari itu (itu cuma untuk meringankan _hangover_) , "Tentang kemarin malam...mungkin kita—uh—kau tahu...melebih-lebihkan...taruhan itu. Maksudku...".

Ino hanya terdiam—kejadian langka yang membuat Sakura berbicara tak beraturan.

"Maksudku...ini tidak seperti perjanjian yang tepat...kata-kataku cukup menguatkan, bukan? Dan ini lagipula adalah taruhan yang konyol. Ini kekanak-kanakan dan tidak dewasa dan aku yakin kita berdua sudah terlalu dewasa untuk repot mencari tempat tinggal dan sejenisnya, jika kau tahu apa maksudku. Dan aku bersumpah—".

"Aku akan tidur dengan Lee jika aku kalah, _Forehead_. Atau Gai-sensei. Atau Jiraiya,".

Itu hal yang teramat mengejutkan bahkan untuk diproses Sakura.

Sakura memandang Ino, sebuah tatapan terkejut tercetak di wajahnya. Ino terlihat bertekad, dan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan juga—jelas dia berkata semuanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu, benar-benar tanpa berpikir dulu.

Ha. Khas Ino.

Namun bagaimanapun menggiurkannya, itu sebenarnya tidaklah cukup. Sakura menghela napas.

"Maaf, Ino, tapi—".

"Dan aku akan berlari keliling dengan telanjang juga. Selama dua hari. Dengan tanda 'mesum' terlukis di seluruh tubuhku. Dan berteriak 'Sakura adalah yang terbaik' dari dalam diriku,"

Dan di sinilah. Kunci ajaib itu.

Panggil dia gila, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa melawannya.

Oke, jadi mungkin ini tentang harga diri. Sial.

Bodoh. Harga diri yang bodoh.

Namun siapa yang tidak ingin sahabat baiknya-tapi-kadang-masih-rival untuk mempunyai dosis dari obat nakalnya sendiri?

Ino berhak mendapatkannya.

Saat si kunoichi pirang pergi hari itu, dengan perjanjian disetujui jabatan tangan yang kuat (dia tidak berjanji dengan Ino untuk tidur dengan beberapa pria itu lagi, karena itu keterlaluan, dan dia tahu Shikamaru akan merasa sakit jika dia mengetahui pacarnyalah yang mengusulkan hal itu), Sakura dengan santai duduk di kursi nyaman yang ada di dapurnya, memandangi pola yang ada pada meja kayu tua di depannya. Menunggu cangkir kopi keduanya masak. Membiarkan waktu berjalan.

Dan tentu saja, berpikir tentang bodohnya dia tadi. Ya, tadi itu harga diri.

Namun bagaimana caranya kau memenangkan taruhan yang sangat mustahil?

Ini bukan tentang bagian-meninggalkan-dia yang menjadi sebuah masalah—tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia telah jujur pada Ino ketika dia berkata dia tidak mencintainya lagi. Dia tidak pernah. Itu hanya kegilaan masa lalu yang telah mati bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi untuk meninggalkan dia..._well_, dia adalah Tuan Tak Berperasa. Ini tidak akan cukup mengganggunya atau sejenis itu.

Masalahnya adalah hal lain.

Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Sasuke menginginkannya—membutuhkannya—mencintainya, jika sampai sekarang, dia bahkan tidak menyadari seberapa berharga dirinya? Atau lebih buruk, memperlakukannya dengan sama seperti yang lain?

Bagi dia, Sakura hanyalah kawan—mungkin seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah tergantikan. Satu hal yang penting bagi dia adalah latihan yang dilakukan, persahabatannya dengan Naruto, dan membuktikan bahwa dia berharga untuk disambut kembali sebagai ninja Konoha sekali lagi.

Sakura bukan apa-apa untuknya. Dan dia punya pembelajaran yang panjang untuk menerima itu.

Saat 'bukan apa-apa' datang ke pikirannya yang biasanya cerdas, taktis dalam menyusun siasat, Sakura membiarkan waktu berlalu lebih lama, dan membawa pikirannya menerawang. Berpikir, hingga dia merasa otaknya mengantuk lagi. Sampai kepalanya jatuh ke atas meja, dan matanya hampir sepenuhnya siap untuk menutup.

Hingga tiba-tiba, dia ingat satu hal tentang Sasuke. Dan satu hal yang jenisnya selalu, selalu diinginkan. Dibutuhkan.

Dengan sentakan, Sakura seketika menjadi waspada sekali lagi, jawaban akhirnya terproses di pikirannya.

Dia adalah laki-laki.

Dan laki-laki membutuhkan seks.

Dan ketika kau berpikir tentang ini, seks yang hebat membuatmu menginginkan lebih. Menginginkan lebih yang membuatmu butuh.

Dan membutuhkan mungkin membuatmu...mencintai.

Itu kesimpulan yang panjang, tapi itu terjadi. Itu benar, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

Mata Sakura melebar bersamaan dengan saat dia benar menyadari apa yang dia harus lakukan. Persis apa yang dibutuhkan.

Tepat bagaimana caranya dia akan menang dari taruhan ini.

Dia akan berusaha untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Si Tuan Es.

Dan dia hanya punya sembilan hari untuk melakukannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Neh...Teme?".

Hening.

"_Fansgirls_mu sedang mengikutimu lagi,".

Masih hening. Kemudian...

"...Aku tahu, Dobe,".

Ada sebuah dehaman, lalu si mata biru menatap tajam—yang tentu saja si mata _onyx _yang menerima mengabaikannya, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan mereka, Teme?".

"Mereka akan tetap datang kembali, Dobe,".

"Tidak jika ada rencana yang bagus," desak Naruto. Dia mengerling ke belakang secara hati-hati, dan hampir meringis saat melihat mata penuh cinta memburu tiap langkah mereka.

Dan dengan penuh kasih sayang meneriakkan nama yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia (setidaknya itu pendapat Naruto).

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon berkencanlah denganku—".

"Sasuke-kun, kau sangat tampan! Kau adalah yang terbaik!".

"Sasuke-kun, jangan kuatir! Aku masih mencintaimu, meskipun setelah kau pergi!".

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau tidak kembali ke tempatku dan dan melakukan beberapa aktivitas cinta...".

"Sasuke-kun, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!".

Mereka tetap berdatangan. Tidak peduli itu pengakuan malu-malu, atau yang berani—atau yang bagian seduktif yang kadang mendekati..._well_, kotor. Ini semua yang Naruto bisa lakukan untuk tidak menutupi kedua telinganya dan berteriak balik kepada mereka semua—dia mencoba sebelumnya, dan itu tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Mungkin hal lain bisa.

"Neh, Teme...kita butuh menemukanmu seorang gadis,".

Alis raven gelap itu mengangkat karena pernyataan itu. "Dobe...itu gila. Dan aku pikir kita mencoba untuk menghindari mereka,".

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar, tidak peduli lagi terkejut karena si Uchiha sebenarnya berkata paling banyak dalam satu kalimat. Kejadian langka, ya—namun itulah yang ada dalam pendapatnya, lebih penting urusan untuk mempertimbangkannya pada saat itu.

Seperti fakta bahwa Teme adalah seorang yang brengsek, dan sungguh tidak sebaiknya punya sebegitu banyak perempuan yang tunduk di kakinya.

Che.

Dan mereka betul mengesalkan, untuk dikatakan setidaknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Apa yang aku maksud tadi...kita butuh untuk menemukanmu seorang _non-fangirl_ untuk menghilangkan sekumpulan perempuan itu. Pacar pura-pura. Kau tahu, untuk membasmi mereka, agar mereka tahu bahwa kau...sudah ada yang punya,".

Saat pikirannya terkumpul, mata biru itu melebar. Berkilauan.

Lalu dia menyeringai, menunjukkan kelicikan, hampir dengan gigi-gigi tajam.

"Dan aku tahu persis siapa yang akan cocok untuk itu,".

Seringainya melebar, secara meyakinkan sampai telinganya. Bersamaan dengan mata _onyx _yang menatap, Cuma satu pikiran yang memasuki otak Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini bukanlah seringai yang bisa dipercaya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: 1.3k words. Akhirnya aku come back tapi tidak janji buat melanjutkan cerita yang dulu. Karena masih sibuk dan butuh banyak latihan, akhirnya aku kerja sama sama author lain buat translate-in ficnya dia. Kalian bisa liat dengan judul yang sama untuk dibaca english versionnya. Keren kok ~ Tapi kalau mau nunggu indonesian versionnya, aku usahain buat update paling cepat dua minggu atau paling lama satu bulan (semoga bisa). Sincerely, thanks for all viewers and readers ^o^


	2. 2: Menggoda Sebuah Balok Es

**Hari Pertama**

**Menggoda Sebuah Balok Es**

Sakura berumur delapan belas tahun saat itu dan dia adalah kunoichi handal yang memiliki banyak penghargaan atas namanya sendiri. Dia jounin, dan dia telah melewati begitu banyak kerja keras dan determinasi—dia bahkan juga cukup bagus untuk dikirim dalam misi solo, walaupun dia lebih memilih misi dalam bentuk tim daripada yang lain. _Well..._tergantung timnya, tentu saja. Kemistri yang bagus selalu paling mudah mendapatkan hasil kerja.

Dia adalah seorang medic-nin, dan seringkali di Rumah Sakit Konoha—dia bekerja di bawah Shizune, dan dipertimbangkan sebagai salah satu dari yang terbaik, ketika itu tentang bidang medis. Staf banyak yang nyaman dengannya, dan para pasien menyayanginya, karena dia adalah seseorang yang perhatian, dan baik, dan bisa mengobati tiap bentuk luka dengan ketentraman yang membuat kita merasa seperti dihibur orang lain. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan mereka untuk menyerah, dan selalu menaruh hati mereka dalam keringanan dengan konstan, senyum yang gembira dan obrolan.

Dia cantik, juga—tidak terlalu cantik seperti Ino (yang sebenernya tidak cantik, tapi lebih seperti benar-benar terlalu wow), tapi cukup cantik, dengan caranya sendiri. Dia mempunyai mata hijau terang, yang kadang bersinar ketika dia tersenyum, dan yang sangat, sangat mahal. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda mencolok, yang, meskipun tidak kusut seperti yang harusnya dia punya, cukup unik, saat kau melihat warna dasar itu sendiri. Dia mempunyai senyum yang bagus, kulit putih gading yang halus..._well_, cukup bagus, apalagi mengingat dia adalah seorang ninja, mudah untuk mendapat luka dan goresan—kemampuannya dalam menyembuhkan membantunya untuk mengurangi itu. Dia mempunyai lekukan yang ramping, dan tubuh yang tegap—lagi, tidak seperti Ino, yang lekukannya dibuat untuk membuat laki-laki mengerling padanya dan membuat perempuan lain iri. Namun, figurnya bisa membuat menolehkan kepala sejenak (_well, _setidaknya itu terjadi ketika dia berdandan tidak konservatif seperti pakaian yang biasa dia pakai), dan dia telah melakukan banyak kencan untuk tahu bahwa para laki-laki itu juga mengapresiasi dia dengan baik.

Dia adalah seseorang. Dia telah mencapai banyak hal. Dia telah melakukan banyak, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidaklah lemah dan mudah diserang seperti dulu lagi. _Heck, _dia tidaklah lemah dan mudah diserah seperti dulu lagi. Dia keras, dia kuat, dan dia bangga akan dirinya, akan banyak tidak hanya satu hal saja. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya. Segalanya.

_Well_, kecuali suatu hal.

Bagaimana caramu...erm, menggoda seorang laki-laki, tepatnya?

"Teme, kau akan jatuh!".

"Hn. Dalam mimpimu, Dobe,".

Sebuah teriakan amarah terdengar, diikuti dengan bunyi gemerincing besi yang bertemu besi. Kaki berlari. Napasnya yang meningkat, dan tentu saja tatapan-tatapan tajam.

"APA YANG TADI KAU KATAKAN, TEME!?".

"...apakah kau tuli?".

"APAKAH TADI KAU BARU SAJA MENGATAKANKU TULI!?".

Semakin banyak bunyi gemerincing besi. Begitu pula dengan gerutuan.

"Kau tuli, berarti,".

"Aku tidak tuli!".

"...mati setidaknya, berarti,".

"Aku juga tidak mati setidaknya. Aku adalah yang nomor satu! Aku akan menjadi Hokage selan—".

Sakura berkedip, lalu memutar kedua matanya, saat Sasuke memukul secara mengganggu gembar-gembor perkataan Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan yang keras—itu mengirim mulut besar si pirang terbang menuju lapangan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menabrak masuk ke dalam sebuah pohon dan dengan keras sampai retak. Dengan menghela napas, dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh di atas rumput dalam posisi duduk, dan menonton Naruto yang berjalan sempoyongan keluar hutan (ya, dia telah melakukan semuanya tapi mengarungi itu), sebuah tatapan penuh amarah di wajahnya dan bentuk perempatan tercetak di mana-mana.

"KAU...TEME!" dia menggeram, kepalan tangannya ada di udara dan rambut pirangnya beterbangan secara dengan liar. "KAU MENIPUKU!".

Sasuke hanya mengejek, dan meletakkan tangannya di dalam kantung celananya.

"Kau membiarkan dirimu untuk ditipu, Dobe,".

"Aku bukan Dobe!".

Dan pertarungan ini berlanjut. Ini seperti lebih ke sebuah pertarungan daripada latihan, dan ini adalah sesuatu yang mereka terlalu terbiasa lakukan—_well, _dia dan Tim 7, setidaknya. Dan mungkin Rookie 9. Dan Sang Hokage. Dan beberapa orang kota—

"Sakura? Kau tak apa di sana?".

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali—lalu dia bersemu, ketika dia menyadari dia telah berbaring di atas rumput dan menatap ke atas ke arah mantan senseinya, yang sedang bertengger di atas pohon, dengan buku oranye berharganya di tangan. _Well, _dia tepatnya tidak menatap eks-senseinya itu.

Dia menatap buku yang dipegangnya—dan berpikir tentang ide yang datang dalam pikirannya. Tak senonoh, yang, sejak sekarang cuma berayun di tangannya, membuat dia menangkap pandangan sekilas tentang gambar pria dan wanita di dalamnya dalam posisi yang provokatif. Ada sebuah kunai di tangan si wanita, diarahkan ke leher si pria—tapi ada sebuah ekspresi puas di wajah si wanita itu. Juga, saat bersamaan salah satu tangan si pria berada di buah dada si wanita, dan yang lainnya di bawah—

"Sakura?".

Sakura memerah—secara cepat malu saat dia kembali menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi menatap. Dia mengerling.

Seperti sebuah isyarat, Kakashi menatap bukunya, melihat ke gambar di dalamnya, lalu ke Sakura. Kesadaran perlahan memenuhi wajahnya, sebelum matanya mengerut, dan sebuah ekspresi geli menyusulnya.

"Mengapa, Sakura," dia mengejek, berseringai,"Jika aku tahu kau tertarik dengan bacaan yang seperti ini, aku akan memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai hadiah untuk ulang ta—".

"Oh, diamlah, sensei!" ujarnya melengking, menatap tajam eks-senseinya. Dia berdiri dengan gusar, dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pinggang, mengarahkan langsung tatapan kepada kedua teman satu timnya yang masih berkelahi. Apakah tadi mereka bahkan tahu bahwa dia di sini, hanya membuang waktunya ketika mereka berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat? Apakah mereka pernah peduli?

Sial.

Dia mempunyai taruhan untuk dimenangkan.

"Sensei...bisakah kau menghentikan mereka?".

"Mengapa, Sakura...waktu latihan belum habis—".

"Kau bercanda? Lihatlah Naruto,".

Kakashi memutar kepalanya melihat pasangan itu, dan dia menghela napas—sungguh, Naruto terlihat hitam dan biru, dan Sasuke tidak lebih baik darinya.

"_Well, _sepertinya aku harus...yo! Berhenti!".

Tidak ada yang mendengar. Hanya ada semakin banyak gerutuan terjadi, dan bunyi sebuah pukulan dipancarkan langsung ke kulit.

"...kita akan makan ramen!".

Bunyi pukulan berhenti. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh saat Naruto meluncur dengan cepat ke tempat di mana mereka berada, sebuah ringisan memisahkan wajah geram sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat menyenangkan, Kakashi-sensei!".

"Dobe,".

Rambut raven Uchiha mengikuti, ekspresi terusik di wajahnya. Sakura mempelajari dia dari ujung matanya, meneliti memar-memar yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Mereka tidak sebanyak yang seperti Naruto dapatkan, tapi mereka ada meskipun begitu.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura merayu dia sebanyak mungkin ketika dia bahkan tidak mengijinkannya..._well, _menggoda?

"Ayo bertarung, Sasuke-kun," dia berkata tanpa berpikir, hampir seperti dorongan hati. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alis. Naruto menganga terkejut.

Sasuke hanya terus mengabaikan dia.

"Neh, Sakura-chan...mengapa kau mau bertarung dengannya dan bukan aku?" Naruto mengeluh, langsung mencibir.

Sakura memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk luka memarnya. "Karena aku bisa mengalahkanmu secara mudah dengan keadaanmu saat ini,". Ada sebuah teriakan. "HEY!", diikuti tatapan dongkol, yang Sakura lebih mengabaikannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yang satunya lagi.

"Ayo bertarung," dia mengulangi.

Ada sela. Lalu ada gerutu.

"Kau akan membuang waktuku," katanya.

Mata Sakura mengecil. Oke. Bagaiman bisa dia sekiranya bisa menggoda seorang laki-laki yang melihat dia sekarang...tapi hanya karena dia membuang waktunya?

Dan dia masih tidak menatap kepadanya, omong-omong.

Dengan lambat, kilatan nakal ada di mata hijaunya. Dia dengan cepat mencoba menyembunyikan hal itu.

Dia mengeluarkan helaan napas yang mengejek. "_Well,_ baik...jika kau berpikir kau terlalu lelah untuk mengalahkanku..oh, _well_...". Dengan mengangkat bahu, lalu dia berbalik, dan meneruskan jalan. Dia menunggu, menghitung di kepalanya.

Tiga.

Dua.

"Baik. Satu pertandingan,".

Sakura memutar kedua matanya, tapi berbalik dengan senyuman yang cerah di wajahnya. Sasuke telah pergi. Dan Naruto masih mengeluh.

"Tapi kawan!" dia merengek,"Bagaimana dengan ramen—".

"Nanti, Naruto!" Sakura bersiul. Lalu, dengan bunyi poof, dia lenyap, juga, dan membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih, dengan memulai rencana untuk dirumuskan dalam pikirannya.

Dia hanya berharap ini akan bekerja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ini mengambil tidak terlalu banyak bagi Sasuke untuk merahasiakan chakranya, meskipun saat dia lelah—dan dia harus mengakui, dia lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Walaupun ketika Naruto mendapat luka paling banyak, di akhir si mulut besar itu juga mendapatkan banyak pukulan bagus, juga, yang Sasuke masih bisa merasakan denyutnya di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang dia butuhkan, dia tahu, beberapa penyembuhan, dan relaksasi yang bagus setelahnya.

Tapi perempuan itu menjadi menjengkelkan.

Dia pikir siapa dia, mencoba menganggap dia bisa mengalahkannya?

Che.

Dalam mimpinya, mungkin.

Dia menjadi awas, ketika dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sebuah tangan membesar di hadapannya, siap untuk mengarahkan pukulan dia wajahnya—dia dengan mudah menangkisnya, tidak merasa terganggu untuk mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Saat dia melompat di udara, kunai-kunai berdesing. Dia berjungkir balik, menghindari mereka, dan mendaratkan kakinya di pohon lain yang menjadi bagian dari hutan.

Tidak ada suara, kecuali kicauan burung. Jadi dia memaksakan kedua telinganya untuk mendengar lebih.

"Aku bisa mengalahkanmu, kau tahu,".

Suara itu terdengar merdu, dan itu mengejutkannya sedikit untuk menyimpulkan bahwa itu hanya napas yang dekat dengan telinganya—meskipun, tentu saja, wajahnya menyisakan ekspresi tanpa emosi. Dia melompat—tapi Sakura telah memegang salah satu pundaknya sebelum dia bisa, dan mengarahkan pukulan lain.

Dia kehilangan.

Pertarungan menjadi lebih serius setelah itu, bertahan untuk siapa yang tahu berapa lama. Banyak pukulan, tendangan, dan jutsu dilemparkan dengan berbagai cara, pertahanan dan serangan dari kedua belah pihak. Sasuke, mengetahui Sharingan hanya akan membuat dia lebih lelah, masih tidak mengaktifkannya, sejak dia berpikir itu tidak benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Mengapa menggunakan itu saat dia dengan mudah bisa mengalahkannya tanpa itu?

Dia menggunakan teknik bola api, dan membiarkan sebongkah bola api berbahaya menuju Sakura yang terengah-engah.

Replika Sakura hilang dengan bunyi poof.

Seseorang menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, dan menarik dia jatuh ke tanah dengan paksa. Lalu senbon menempel di kedua kakinya.

Replika Sasuke menghilang, juga.

Dari sebuah cabang pohon di atas, tersembunyi dari penglihatan, Sasuke mengamati tanah yang kosong sekarang, dan mencoba untuk menerka di mana posisinya.

Whizz!

Kunai-kunai berdatangan dari belakangnya, dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Setelah mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dia mengelak—cuma untuk mendarat di Sakura yang kepalannya siap menuju arahnya.

Dia mengelak itu juga dengan baik, dan mendarat dengan aman di kakinya di belakang Sakura. Dia secara cepat menendang, dan mengirimnya melewati banyak hal, dan menabrak masuk ke dalam pohon, seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Ada pekikan yang tajam, diikuti oleh suara mengambil napas yang menyakitkan.

Dia tidak menghilang.

Dia tetap di sana, berteriak kesakitan, dan berdarah dengan keras.

Dia tidak berdiri. Malah, dia tetap di sana, merosot sampai dia terduduk di atas tanah, mencengkram perutnya yang berdarah...tunggu, apakah itu tulang rusuk yang keluar?

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dengan hati-hati, dia menghampirinya.

"Sakura?".

Hening. Hanya ada napas yang berat.

Kemudian...

"Sasuke-kun...ini sakit," suaranya parau, dia berbicara dengan suara yang menyakitkan—walaupun dia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar seperti itu. Matanya, entah mengapa, memantulkan itu. Dia seperti mau pingsan kapan saja.

Dia langsung memegangnya, dan Sakura terlihat penuh terima kasih, dalam kesakitannya. Dia berlutut, memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak, Sakura," katanya, hampir dengan lembut.

Wajah Sakura yang penuh terima kasih berubah menjadi terkejut, ketika bukannya membantunya berdiri malah, Sasuke melakukan hal terakhir yang diharapkannya terjadi.

Dia menusuknya, membuat semakin banyak darah keluar.

"Kau—apa—aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu melakukannya! Apa yang terjadi jika itu adalah aku yang sesungguhnya!".

Sebuah suara marah datang dari belakangnya, bersamaan dengan figur yang tusuk menghilang di udara. Dia menyeringai, dan mengubah pandangan matanya ke arah Sakura berhambur kepadanya, ekspresi penuh tekad. Nyata atau tidak?

Hanya dengan satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Dia melompat di udara, melempar banyak senbon, lalu dengan cepat membuat tanda di tangannya. Api muncul dari tangannya, dan dia berlari menuju Sakura, kecepatannya luar biasa.

Sakura menangkis senbon-senbon, dan dia melompat ke atas pohon.

Replika Sasuke menghilang.

"Gadis bodoh,".

Dia berdiri di belakangnya, dan dengan kasar menikamnya menuju kulit kayu dari pohon. Dia memegang kendali atas tangannya, memelintirnya ke belakang secara menyakitkan, dan mendorong badannya untuk menekan Sakura di tempat. Dia terengah, dan mencoba meronta. Sasuke tidak berpindah sedikit pun.

"Sasuke-kun, ini benar-benar aku, lepaskan," dia mencoba untuk menatap tajam Sasuke dari samping.

"Kau lemah," katanya balik, hampir dengan ejekan. Lalu dia mundur, dan melepaskan Sakura, mengnonaktifkan Sharingannya dan meneruskan kembali menuju yang lain. Dia tahu perkelahiannya ini telah berakhir dan dia adalah pemenangnya. Kalkulasinya.

Dia sangatlah salah.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya—dan tanpa peringatan yang begitu banyak, dia menemukan dirinya terbanting di atas tanah, lengan dan kakinya ditekan ke samping. Dia mengaktifkan Sharingannya lagi—dan menyadari bahwa itu sia-sia.

Sakura menekannya, badan ke badan, memasukkan chakra ke setiap anggota badannya untuk meminjamkan dia kekuatan, dan menjaganya tetap di tempat. Mengingat tenaga Sakura, membuat dia memilih untuk tidak bergerak, dan pada momen itu kelihatannya teknik garis darah hanyalah satu-satunya yang dapat menolong.

Tapi tidak.

Sakura mengubur kepalanya di samping wajahnya, seutuhnya menghindari kontak mata.

Mereka berdua kehabisan napas, terlihat lelah karena penggunaan chakra yang berlebihan. Perkelahian dengan Naruto, diikuti perkelahian dengan Sakura, mengambil semuanya darinya, kelihatannya begitu. Pasti, Sakura masih belum lebih kuat daripada dia...tapi sejak kapan dia menjadi licik?

Sakura yang lama yang dia ingat tidak akan pernah mencoba kasar dengannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyerah, Sasuke-kun...jadi aku menang," dia berbisik, mulutnya menyentuh telinga Sasuke. Kontak ini membuat dia terkejut, tapi dia tidak mengkhianati apa-apa.

"Kau sungguh sebaiknya tidak meremehkan lawanmu," lanjutnya, kemenangan sangat jelas dalam suaranya."Cuma karena aku tidak pernah berlatih dengan kalian lagi tidak berarti aku tidak berlatih, jika kau mengerti maksudku,".

Dia menggerutu sebagai balasan.

"Baik," kata Sasuke, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan banyak kata. "Sekarang lepaskan aku,".

Pegangannya mengendur, dan dia bisa berdiri, ekspresinya menyenangkan.

Sasuke memegangnya, dan menekannya balik ke tanah. Sekarang, Sakuralah yang berada di bawahnya, dengan lengannya memerangkap lengan Sakura, dan membuatnya tak bergerak seperti apa yang dirasakannya tadi.

Dia terkejut, menutup kedua matanya secepat mungkin.

Sasuke menyeringai, dan mengnonaktifkan Sharingannya.

Lalu dia berbaring, dekat dengan telinganya, dan berbisik balik.

"Aku tidak berkata aku menyerah, juga,".

Hening. Sasuke berpikir itu mungkin karena dia malu, untuk bertingkah seperti pemenang beberapa saat, dialah yang akhirnya kalah di akhir.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura merahasiakan suatu kejutan.

Tanpa kegaduhan lebih jauh, dia memindahkan kepalanya, menjauh dari bibir Sasuke—hanya untuk menaruh bibirnya sendiri dekat dengan telinganya. Dia bernapas, sebuah lenguhan yang halus.

Kemudian dengan lembut, perlahan dia menggigit.

Mencium.

Sasuke membeku.

"Kau terasa sangat enak," bisik Sakura, ke dalam cuping telinganya. Perlahan, ciumannya bertambah, turun dari cupingnya, menuju kulitnhya yang dekat dagu.

Dia masih membeku.

"Sasuke-kun..." dia mengerang dengan lembut, suara yang membutuhkan. Dia masih mencium, menggigit. Sesuatu keluar, datang dari kulitnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan...hangat.

Itu adalah lidah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasa sesuatu masuk ke dalam dirinya. Matanya melebar, dan cengkramannya mengendur. Dia berpindah, bermaksud untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sasuke-kun..." dia mengerang lagi, memegang erat kausnya dan menariknya kembali. Genggamannya seperti baja. "Kau benar-benar...". Lidahnya bergerak lahi, menangkap titik di bawah nadi lehernya. "Tidak seharusnya...". Mulutnya menjelajahi satu kali lagi, berhenti di ujung mulut Sasuke. Mulutnya mengerat. Dia tetap mencium, menjilat. Mulut Sasuke melemah...

"Meremehkan lawanmu," kata Sakura mengakhiri.

Selanjutnya, sebelum dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia didorong menjauh, dengan kasar dan ke bawah, sampai punggungnya (punggungnya yang sakit) jatuh ke tanah sekali lagi, dan chakra Sakura bergejolak, dalam satu jutsu menghentikan Sasuke untuk menggunakan miliknya.

Jurus macam apa yang tadi dia gunakan?

Mengangkanginya, Sakura bersandar sekali lagi.

"Ini adalah teknik baruku, Sasuke-kun," dia bersenandung, menggigit telinganya satu kali lagi.

Kemudian sebuah kunai diarahkan ke lehernya, lebih ke keadaan mengejutkan.

"Sakura-chan! Kau mengalahkan Teme!".

Seperti sebuah isyarat, si pirang muncul, bersamaan dengan si mesum yang pemalas. Ada sebuah senyum lebar gembira di wajah Naruto, dan seringaian terkesan di wajah Kakashi.

Sakura mengembalikan senyuman, dan memberi sorotannya sendiri.

Menatap tajam, Sasuke hanya mendorongnya dari tubuhnya.

"Diamlah, Dobe,".

Kemudian dia berlalu, dan pergi mengabaikan celaan, dan sorak kejayaan dari si mulut besar yang tidak pernah tahu kapan untuk berhenti muncul.

Teman satu tim yang sangat mengganggu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura kuatir. Dan dia terganggu karena merasa kuatir. Ya, dia telah mengalahkannya (menggunakan tipu muslihat wanita, dia bangga untuk mengakuinya), tapi dia jelas banyak, mempermalukannya juga.

Bagaimana bisa kau menggoda seeseorang yang telah dipermalukan olehmu?

Dia tahu seorang laki-laki normal akan telah merespon ciuman darinya—mereka tadi sungguh menggiurkan, bahkan jika dia yang mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. bukankah tadi dia sudah mengerang di atas tanah, dan meletakkan bibirnya dekat dengannya, dengan hanya satu hal yang tersisa untuk Sasuke adalah untuk bereaksi, dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, dan dengan mudah menciumnya balik?

"Sakura-chan?".

Dan apakah tadi dia melakukannya? Apakah tadi dia menciumnya kembali, atau bahkan bereaksi, untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan, untuk apa yang telah dia upayakan untuk dilakukan? Direncanakan?

Tidak.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Tidak ada sedikit pun.

"Neh...Sakura-chan...apakah kau tidak apa-apa?".

Uchiha sialan. Masih tanpa emosi.

Dan tanpa hormon, _Inner _Sakura menambahkan dengan keluhan.

Sangat benar.

Dengan helaan napas, Sakura memberi perhatiannya balik untuk Naruto, dan mencoba memberi senyum gembira lain. "Ya, tentu saja! Aku mengalahkan laki-laki itu, 'kan?".

"Kau menghancurkannya habis-habisan!" seru Naruto, melemparkan kepalannya di udara dengan penuh semangat. "Kau benar mengalahkannya yang membuat dia mungkin tidak akan berbicara padamu selama seminggu karena telah menghinanya!".

Batin bergerenyit. Oh, sayang.

Sekarang dia lebih kuatir ketimbang terganggu.

Mungkin dia sebaiknya tidak mengambil langkah setelah semua terjadi.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, Kakashi...ayo pergi makan ramen sekarang!".

"Aku punya giliran jaga di rumah sakit, Naruto," jawab Sakura, sedikit mengalihkan. Mata Kakashi mengerut belaka—meskipun mereka masih tetap fokus dengan buku oranyenya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan!" Naruto merengek, mencibir lebih banyak. Dia menatap dengan tatapan _puppy-eyed, _membuat dia sangat manis.

Kakashi memukulnya dengan buku oranye.

"Aduh! Untuk apa yang tadi, Kakashi-sensei?!".

Kakashi menghela napas. "Giliran jaga Sakura lebih penting. Dan untuk yang terakhir kali, Naruto...aku bukan senseimu lagi. Aku sudah tidak menjadi senseimu selama beberapa tahun,".

"Tapi kau masih pemimpin yang sama misi tim kita...dan kau TUA!".

Hening.

Memutar kedua matanya, Sakura melambai, dan meninggalkan mereka untuk melakukan kewajibannya.

Tiga.

Dua.

"Aduh! MENGAPA KAU TETAP MEMUKULKU, SENSEI?".

Sakura terkekeh, dan melihat ke belakang untuk menatap sekilas ke mereka sekali lagi. Naruto menggosok kepalanya yang kesakitan, saat Kakashi terlihat seperti seorang penonton yang tidak bersalah, tapi dengan sebuah ekspresi tertarik di wajahnya.

"Hey, kawan!" dia memanggil, untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Apakah kita masih pergi bersama malam ini?".

Naruto berhenti menggosok kepalanya, dan memberi Sakura, seringai besar, dan lebar.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan! Kita butuh untuk berkumpul, kau tahu! Dan Sai dan Yamato-sensei akan ada di sana, juga!".

_Dan jangan lupa Sasuke-kun_.

Mengetahui Naruto, dia mungkin akan menyeret laki-laki balak es sebelum dia dapat berkata banyak hal sebagai bentuk protes.

"Kau akan datang, 'kan, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto tetap dengan berteriak.

"Akan ku coba!" Sakura berteriak balik.

Lalu dia berbalik, mengabaikan cara eks-senseinya bersiul, atau cara pasti si mulut besar pirang menggembar-gemborkan perkataannya tentang topik favoritnya sekali lagi (alias ramen). Sembari dia berjalan, pikirannya bekerja.

Sambil pikirannya bekerja, rencana lain terumuskan.

Dia tersenyum.

Mungkin hari pertama berharga lebih dari satu tangkapan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Finally, karena lagi belum sibuk dan bersemangat saya bisa menyelesaikan ini lebih awal. Semoga bisa jadi hiburan bagi para readers dan reviewers. Saya merasa semangat melihat yang views cerita ini hampir 700an orang. Walaupun sedih yang review cuma beberapa, saya berharap kalian bisa mengapresiasi cerita yang hanya saya terjemahkan ini lebih baik. Terima kasih. Akhir kata, review dong ~


End file.
